May and Drew's Love is Simple and Clean
by Pure-Rose-Kunoichi
Summary: [Contestshipping Oneshot Songfic] May's friends drag her into a book shop and she meets up with her rival Drew, will something happen? Yup and watch out for the fluff attack Don't asky why it's rated T


Me: WOO-HOO My first song-fic!

Drew: Nothing to celebrate about

Me: So?

Drew: all the same you play _waaay _to much Kingdom Hearts

May: Ha ha ha, and you lot say _I_ argue with Drew to much

(Drew falls on the floor unconscious)

May:!!!

Me: (puts Keyblade away) Hahaha, got carried away

May: TELL ME HOW TO REVIVE DREW!

Me: Later, after you do the disclaimer

May: NEVER

Me: Do it or you'll never see Prince Charming awake again

May: Kingdom of Every Hearts does not own Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts OR the song 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru...that is the artist right?

Me: Yea I think so (licks lips) it fells cool to threaten someone, NOW ON WITH THE STORY and watch out for the fluff attack!

May: but-but-but-but

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**May and Drew's love is Simple and Clean**

Follow her friends and brother boredly into the book shop, they wanted to buy the usual Pokeblock recopies, how to win battles, blah blah blah. She never really liked book stores

**_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight __It's hard to let it go_**

May paused when she heard the song, it sounded familiar and everybody wandered off to the sections they have the most interest in. May walked to the manga section and stopped when she saw a volume tiled: "Kingdom Hearts: 4" she picked it off the shelf and it clicked, that song was the opening theme to Kingdom Hearts 1, she beaten it just yesterday and she was still happily gloating about it to anyone who would listen. May flipped the pages with interest and she paused at the chapter 'Man of Darkness'

_**You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all i need  
You smiled at me and said,**_

May smiled, Kairi was one lucky girl, Sora would do anything for her. May just wished she had someone to to the same with her. _Like Drew?_ A voice said inside her head_. "No!_" May protested. She slammed the manga shut and put it back on the shelf. _"He won't fall for me,"_ May thought, _"he always thought I was some lousy coordinator not worth talking to" _

"_Really? Because I always thought you always tease the one you love?"_

"SHUT UP!" May screamed out loud and several people turned around and stared at her

_**Don't get me wrong i love you  
But does that mean i have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What i meant when i said "no,  
I don't think life is quite that simple**_

"Well, well, well," a snobby voice said, May turned around and yup, her oldest rival Drew was standing behind her with a usual obnoxious smirk on his face. "Its May" he finished, and as a added insult added, "I had no idea that yo could read" May wanted to kill him, but the song continued...

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go (so simple and clean)**_

Flashback

_May watched him walk away with Roselia and Masquerain, she felt the wind blow gently in her hair..._

End of flash back

May shook her head, every time she hears that verse it always make her think of a memory like that...

"May are you okay?" Drew asked and his sneer was replaced by a look of concern

"Yea, I'm fine. That song just makes me...remember stuff" May muttered

"Hmm, Simple and Clean..." he murmured, "Kingdom Hearts 1 theme"

"You played it?" May asked

"Yup, finished it two days ago" May felt the rivalry thing again, a day before she did, _the nerve of that crazy, obnoxious, adorable, attention seeking jerk! Wait...did I say 'adorable'? _

_**The daily things (like this and that and what is what) that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,**_

"Earth to May!" Drew said, snapping his fingers in front of her face

"What?" she snapped

"You gotta learn to control your temper!" Drew sneered, that really let May's temper wild

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGG, I HATE YOU, I CAN'T BELIVE I WAS UNFORTIONATE ENOUGH TO MEET YOU, NOW I'M STARTING TO WISH THAT I NEVER BECAME A COORDIANTOR. I HATE BEING A COORDINAOTR, I HATE LOSING, I HATE LIFE, I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO HATE YOU, I HATE-" that's as far as she got because that's when she felt a pair of lips pressed against hers

_**Wish i could prove i love you  
But does that mean i have to walk on **__**water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so  
And maybe some things are that simple**_

May was started for a second then Drew broke the kiss. "Done screaming yet?" he sneered, as if nothing had happened. May went scarlet in the face

"Did you?" was all her dry lips would say

"To shut you up yea" he said and she could've sworn she saw a blush on his cheek. Then a staff member walked over and told them to 'keep it down'

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

Drew looked at the ground then looked around to see if anyone was listening or around then he pushed her deeper into the isle and looked at her, "May listen..."

_**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**_

"Ever since I met you I can't stop thinking about you, I think I lo-" Drew said then stopped and blushed, as he thought he let out to much. May's heart was leaping with happiness.

"I know" she whispered as she moved closer, "I love you too" she struck. Drew looked taken aback for a moment then he kissed her back as passionately. May curled her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist and it lasted until three annoying people by the names on Ash, Brock and Max peeked into the isle and saw a green haired boy and a brown haired girl making out.

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

"AHHHH" Max screamed, "MY SISTER IS MAKING OUT!" May and Drew broke apart, Brock started crying, and Ash looked from Max to May to Brock, then to Drew with that 'what the heck just happened here look on his face' (poor Ash, Mr. Dense Head) The same staff member came again, "keep it down"

"Why can't it be me with some pretty girl?" Brock sobbed, "Why May and Drew?"

"whaaaa" Ash asked, somebody giggled and Misty and Solidad appeared from the other side of the isle. Solidad was holding a video camera

"I got the whole make out!" she said happily. May and Drew blushed

_**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**_

"And come on people!" Misty said as she went and pushed Ash forward and towards the door (they paid for the books, so that's why they came to find May) "May and Drew finally became a couple so me and Solidad are going to take you out to dinner! Our treat!" Max and Brock (who just got over the fact May got her first kiss before he did) followed. Solidad eyed May and Drew and they shrugged, and followed Brock and Max hand-in-hand out the door with Solidad bringing up the rear.

As they exited, May herd the last verse of Simple and Clean:

_**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before** _

May smiled as she smelled the food from the restaurant Misty and Solidad choose and she whispered.

"Maybe book shops aren't so bad after all!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Me: done! I got write more one-shots!

May: (bending over Drew's motionless body) you still didn't tell me how to revive him yet!

Me: Maybe a kiss from the one distend to be his will wake him up (starts giggling)

May: you mean Brianna?

Me: (sweatdrops) no, I mean you

May: okay (kisses Drew on the lip)

Me: (takes picture)

Drew: (wakes up) WTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?????

Me: O.o

May: (hugs Drew) OMG I WAS SOO WORRIED!!!!

Me: (takes picture) awwww

Drew: done already?

Me: you were out cold for like an hour, sorry for the fluff people and review, I sorta speed through this one, bye!


End file.
